


the wrong name

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “How old do you think you’ll be when you meet your person?”“I don’t have a person.”
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Rosa Ortecho
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	the wrong name

“How old do you think you’ll be when you meet your person?”

“I don’t have a person.”

Rosa looked over to where Isobel was staring up at the stars beside her. She didn’t seem phased by her very drastic statement.

“What do you mean you don’t have a person?” Rosa asked. Isobel sighed softly and shrugged.

“I don’t have a name on me,” Isobel admitted, “Me and my brothers weren’t born with one and we never got one, so… basically it’s free game.”

Rosa kept staring at the blonde beside her and rubbed the name that was embedded into her forearm. It said Josiah. She had been going around and ignoring any feelings for anyone who didn’t have that special name like everyone else, and it was becoming harder and harder the more she was with Isobel. 

It just made things more complicated whenever Isobel didn’t have anyone she was waiting for.

“Does that scare you?” Rosa asked, rolling onto her side. Isobel shook her head.

“No. I’ll find someone if I want to bad enough. Maybe I’m, like, destined to hook up with a widow or something,” she suggested. Rosa quirked a smile and leaned closer.

“Do you ever think that maybe someone could have the wrong name? Like, maybe they’re older than you and, like, a glitch in the universe happened and gave them the wrong name and when you came along, it got confused, and you ended up blank,” Rosa rambled. Isobel tilted her head in her direction, the moonlight hitting her in such a way that made it really fucking hard to ignore those feelings she had.

“I guess it’s possible,” Isobel said, smirking softly, “You know they haven’t done much research on people without names. They don’t really give a shit.”

“Of course they don’t,” Rosa said. She stared at Isobel’s painfully gorgeous face for a few minutes, scrambling on something to say. She just wanted to kiss her, but she knew that would lead to a conversation about some fucker named Josiah and she didn’t _want_ that. She just wanted this. “I think you’re lucky.”

“How?”

“I think the concept of chosen soulmates like this is stupid,” Rosa said, falling onto her back, “Like, I want to choose who I fall in love with. What the fuck is the point of free will if I can’t even choose the person I spend my life with? I want it gone.”

“You could cover it up,” Isobel suggested. Rosa snorted.

“It’d still be there.”

“Yeah, but anyone new you meet would have to just guess if you’re the right Rosa,” Isobel said, “I think they’ll all think you’re the right Rosa.”

“I want someone to choose me, though,” Rosa insisted, “Not because their fucking skin said so, but because they want me. I want to be wanted at, at like a fucking primal level, you know? No holds barred.”

The thing about being in the middle of an angsty rant was that it left the person ranting completely unprepared to be kissed. Which is exactly what happened whenever Isobel leaned over and kissed her not too long after Rosa had been trying _not_ to do that. She was, however, super glad that Isobel had more balls than her.

“You wanna cover that name?” Isobel whispered. Rosa moved her hand to the back of her head. She had no intention to leave this roof until she got more of that.

She wanted so, so much more than that.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
